


Unexpected

by damageditem



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damageditem/pseuds/damageditem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen comes back to live and work in London after a few years out of the city. She accidentally meets Tom, an old neighbour who broke her heart seven years ago, and the old injuries start bleeding again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jen was exhausted after a long day at the clinic, and she was already closing the computer, ready to go home, when another patient’s name popped up on the screen. A phone call. She let go a frustrated sigh and hoped she could solve it by phone, though she knew very well that was not likely to happen.

“Hello, I’m Doctor Turner. I’ve got a message to call you. How can I help you?” She took a pen and made awkward drawings on a blank paper while she held the phone with her left hand.

“Good evening, doctor. I’m Vanessa Broome. I’m pregnant and I’m feeling dizzy and nervous today. I’ve tried to go to the clinic, but I’m home alone now and I can’t drive, so you have to come here to see me.”

Of course, she thought. This awful day could only end with a home visit, and the tone of her voice told her she was not going to accept anything but that. Jen wrote her address in a free corner of the paper and told her that she was on her way.

Her house was not far from the clinic, so Jen decided to leave her car there and go walking; feeling the fresh air on her face always helped her clearing her mind, and today she really needed it after a complicated day at work. It had been one of those days when she really had to remember why she had chosen Medicine as a way of living. It happened periodically, after a few days of attending an overflow of ordinary colds, minor discomforts and loads of bureaucratic complaints that had nothing to do with actually healing people. On those days, she arrived home knowing that her work had made no difference for any of those patients, because the result would have been the same if they would have stayed at home instead. It made her feel it was a waste of time for everyone, and she hated feeling useless or dispensable.

She soon arrived to the property; a big house hidden behind high hedges. She rang the bell of the outside gate and after identifying herself, the smaller side door opened for her, showing a well-cared garden, with a gravel path that lead to the main house. Jen did not have much time for admiring the place, because soon the front door opened, and a disdainful voice brought her back from her thoughts.

“You’re late. I could have died here waiting for you to arrive.”

Jen looked at her watch, and then at her, astonished. She had arrived in less than 5 minutes since the clinic had received the call. All kind of caustic answers crossed Jen’s mind at that moment, but she was not in the mood of arguing with anybody today, so she just mumbled a forced apology and followed her inside, trying to place this Vanessa in her mind. She was sure she had seen her before, but not as a patient, and she did not recall her with a nice feeling, either.

Vanessa led her to her bedroom. Once there, she took off the gown and stood there in a man’s white shirt. Just at the same instant as she turned around and let herself fall theatrically over the bed with a deep sigh, Jen felt her guts tighten painfully inside her, as she had suddenly remembered where she had seen Vanessa before.

_Seven years ago, Jen had arrived to London, for a six month practice on St. Mary’s Hospital. She had rented a small apartment near the hospital, thinking she would spend the whole time either working or alone at home, but, to her surprise, she ended up making a few friends among her neighbours. Mrs Price, the old widow living in the floor below her, who taught her how to make her delicious pies; Valery and John, a nice recently married couple who were living in the small apartment downstairs until they finally managed to buy a house for them and their new-born daughter; and then there was him. Tom. He was a stunningly beautiful and charming guy, a few years younger than her, who had recently finished his studies at RADA and lived in the apartment next door. It took her quite some time to befriend him, because of her obstinate shyness and his ridiculous success with women. Every time he was near, she blushed and bubbled as a teenager, instead of the grown up woman she was, so she avoided him as much as she could, for her own sanity._

_Jen remembered the first time she tried to introduce herself to her neighbour. She had spent the afternoon baking some cookies, and, after wrapping them in a nice box, she rang his doorbell, ready to offer them to him. But he was not home, so after struggling whether she should leave the box at his doormat or try again tomorrow, she decided to leave the cookies there with a note. She was crouching on the floor, arranging the box so it would be seen but not stepped on, when she heard the lift’s door opening. Before she knew what was happening, a mess of legs stumbled towards her, and she barely got out of the way before they bumped her. It was Tom and a girl, making out as if it was the last thing they’d do. She was clinging from his neck, kissing him, as his hands slid under her dress, grabbing her ass as if his life depended on it. They didn’t even notice her, and the girl stepped on the box of cookies, smashing them before getting inside. Jen was stunned. She took what remained of the box of cookies and went back home._

_Since then, almost every night, when she arrived exhausted from work, she got out of the lift just to find him and a random girl, making out in the corridor before they entered his apartment. Jen never saw the same girl twice, but that scene became part of her weekly routine during those six months._

_One day, soon after the cookie box incident, Jen and Tom met inside the lift, but even then, she could not hold his gaze. His look was so intense that she felt uncomfortably naked whenever he looked at her. But he introduced himself, and he turned out to be a nice and funny guy, and after a few random meetings in the lift, they found they had many things in common, and she started losing her shyness towards him. She never told him about the cookie box, though._

_The first six months passed quite quickly, and after her practice contract expired, the hospital offered her a vacant job, which she accepted instantly, having already fallen in love with the city and the job there._

_At that time, Tom had started working as a full time actor, so he was out of home frequently. He had asked Jen to take care of his mail and a few things at his apartment whenever he was to stay out of the city, and progressively they became good friends, sharing some time together when they met, watching movies under a blanket in the couch on cold days, making popcorn fights, sharing books they knew the other would enjoy, and occasionally having some drinks at a near pub after a night at the theatre. Jen learnt to love those moments with Tom. He was really smart, with an easy conversation, funny and truly supportive to her whenever she had a bad day at the hospital. Jen soon knew she craved all the bits of Tom she could get, and she also knew she was dangerously close to fall in love with him, but she managed to bury those feelings inside her. Tom had a clear likening for young and beautiful slim girls, and neither of those adjectives would remotely describe her, so she suppressed any crazy ideas before she’d get hurt. Having him as a friend was better than nothing, and once she had accepted that, she realized she enjoyed his friendship even more. Or so she wanted to believe. Her body’s reactions whenever he was near told a completely different tale._

_Apart from those precious moments together, her life was pretty much the same, working until late in the evening and coming home to Tom and whoever he was going to fuck that day. The only difference was that now Tom sometimes greeted her with a wink and a smile as he kissed the random girl of the day whenever they met in the corridor._

_And then, suddenly, everything changed._

“Aren’t you supposed to ask me what happens to me, or examine me or something? Good Lord! Why do I always have to be surrounded by idiots? I’ll have to make a complaint to the clinic.” Vanessa’s squeaky voice filled the room as she lied in bed for a few seconds, but soon she stood up again, pacing the room up and down, unable to stand still.

Jen came back from her thoughts, and after a short apology, started asking Vanessa everything she needed to know. She asked her to calm down and stand still, so she could examine her properly, but she was clearly anxious and over-excited, breathing faster every time, with a mixture of anxiety and rage that made Jen wonder if this was just an anxiety attack. There was something more.

“Listen to me, Vanessa. I need you to try to stay calm and still. Focus on me, ok?” This woman could be a pain in the ass, but she needed to know what was happening to her before she could help her. “Has this ever happened to you before?”

She looked at Jen and with an absolute calm attitude and a mocking tone in her voice, she said: “Yes, every time my boyfriend thinks of leaving me.” Vanessa then sat on the edge of the bed, mumbling something Jen could not fully understand. She could only get random words. “He’ll leave…”, “I have to…”, “pregnant…”

At this point, Jen seriously doubted that this was an anxiety attack. She did not know if she was high, if she was just a manipulative bitch, or both. But she was positively sure Vanessa was not ill.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Put on a dress and meet me at Piero’s at 7 pm. Tom.”_

_Jen thought that note was weird. He had told her he’d be out of the city for a few days doing some interviews for an upcoming project, and besides, he always texted her when he wanted to go for some drinks with her, or directly knocked on her door to talk to her in person. But she knew it was his handwriting, so, after thinking that maybe the interview was better than expected and he wanted to celebrate it, she put on a dress and went to their favourite Italian restaurant without more questions. She also had some news to share with him._

_She arrived first, and Piero led her to their favourite table at the end of the small restaurant, and she took the chair facing the door, so she could see him coming in. Jen ordered a glass of wine while she waited for Tom to arrive. She had finished the third glass and Tom hadn’t arrived. She checked her phone in case he had texted her to say he would be late, but there was nothing. He was never late, so she began to worry and texted him asking if he was ok. More than one hour later it was evident he wasn’t going to come, so she apologized to Piero and went back home with a strange feeling inside, a mixture of embarrassment, pain and worry stabbing her. He would never willingly do this to her, wouldn’t he? She thought of a thousand possibilities; he had a last minute meeting for work, or he had known a new beauty and forgot about her, or he had an accident and could not warn her. She stopped thinking, because every scenario hurt more than the previous one._

_When she arrived to her apartment, she knocked on Tom’s door, whishing he had fixed the doorbell when he said he would. She peeked through the key hole, but she saw no light inside, so she turned back to her apartment. Checking her phone for the umpteenth time that evening, she texted him again, and once again there was no answer. She was starting to be really worried for him._

_She did not sleep that night, checking the phone for a text from Tom every five minutes, and listening carefully, wishing to hear some noise from his apartment. At that point, her mind had travelled through so many possible catastrophes, that she only wanted to know he was ok._

“Ouch! Be careful! That hurt!” Vanessa’s voice pierced Jen’s ears and brought her back from her thoughts.

“I’m sorry, but it has to be tight if I want it to be accurate.” It was not completely true, but Jen took some extra pleasure tightening the BP cuff a little more than necessary.

Jen checked Vanessa’s blood pressure, and made her some more questions as she examined her. “So, you told me on the phone you were pregnant. When are you due?” Jen tried to change the subject, thinking that maybe it would calm her down a bit. But she was wrong.

She saw Vanessa’s attitude suddenly change, turning from a caged predator unable to stand still for more than a few seconds into a sweet and quiet puppy, but Jen still could see that her eyes were filled with a raging fire that could have sent Satan back to hell with the tail between his legs. She witnessed the huge effort Vanessa was trying to make to appear calm as she answered with the sweetest voice she could muster.  “Oh, I’m only missing a period, but I know I’m pregnant.”

A shiver went down Jen’s back, but she tried to disguise the bad feeling this woman provoked in her. “Well, then. I haven’t found anything to worry about on your physical examination. But I’m going to need a blood and urine sample. That way we can be sure, don’t you think?”

Jen took the blood sample and handled her one small container as Vanessa entered the bathroom.

_Jen woke up again, startled. She did not remember having ever cried that much before. She jumped from thoughts of Tom lying dead on the street after a car accident, to Tom and his new fuck buddy laughing at her while they watched her waiting for someone that would never arrive, and then jumped again to Tom being ill at a hospital, unable to call her. But every time she fell asleep, all she could see was Tom’s face laughing at her._

_Jen took a look at the clock. It was 7 am. If Tom was home, this was the time he used to go for a morning run, so she got out of bed, washed her teeth, put on a hoodie and went to his apartment. She knocked on the door again and waited._

_But this time, after a couple of minutes, the door opened, and she saw her. The woman she now knew was called Vanessa. She had seen her a few days ago, making out with Tom in the hall. She was a beautiful blonde girl in her early twenties, only wearing a huge smile, dishevelled bed hair, and Tom’s favourite white shirt, mostly unbuttoned, letting her see her perfect breasts, plain belly and her infinite legs._

_Jen was stabbed by the most intense pain she had ever felt. It was as if someone had ripped her chest open, pulled out her heart and stepped on it repeatedly, just to make sure it was smashed. She couldn’t believe it, but the fact was that Tom had dumped her because of this woman. Jen could understand it (the truth was that she was stunningly beautiful), but the hard part was realising that he did not care enough about her as to warn her he would not go. Well, obviously he had been too busy to text her. She swallowed the lump in her throat when the woman talked to her._

_“Yes?” She showed a charming smile as she waited for Jen to tell something._

_“Oh, sorry. I don’t want to disturb you. I just… I  wanted… I thought…“ She tried to speak, but a river of tears threatening to fall stopped her. She took a deep breath. “Never mind. Sorry if I’ve disturbed you.” Jen turned around and walked to her apartment again._

_“Wait! Are you all right?” She buttoned the shirt as much as she could, while she grabbed Jen’s arm. “Can I help you? You look ill.”_

_“No, thank you, it’s nothing. I better go back home.”_

_“Are you sure? Tom is in the shower, but I’ll tell him you were here.” Her broad smile lightened up her face, making her look even more beautiful than she already was. Jen felt like an orc, compared to that woman._

_“No, don’t… Don’t bother him. It’s not important. Thank you, anyway.”_

_Jen opened the door of her apartment and started crying. She mentally scolded herself for being such a mess over a guy, took a fast shower and finally let her rational mind try to take control of herself again, telling herself that Tom and her were only friends, that he had never make her believe they were anything else, so she should not be feeling like this. Yes, he should have texted her to tell her he would not go to the restaurant and save her the embarrassment, but sure he’d have a good excuse and would explain what had happened later._

_With those thoughts in mind, Jen went to work. She could not help checking her phone for a message or a missed call, but there was nothing. She did not see or talk to Tom for 5 days, so she started to think that maybe he didn’t need her now that he had a girlfriend. She never thought he could be one of those persons, but the evidence said otherwise, and it made easier for her to take her decision. She had been offered a two year job in Sheffield, with a slightly higher salary and a regular schedule from 8 am to 3 pm and free weekends. It was a great improvement for her, but she had been waiting to give her boss an answer because she was afraid of starting from zero again. Well, not really. Deep inside her she knew she did not want to leave because she still hoped to be more than a friend to Tom someday. Once the reality of Tom not giving a fuck about her smacked her face, she called to accept the offer. One week later she carried the last boxes to her car, left a farewell note with her new address in Tom’s mailbox, and left._

_Jen never heard of him again; not that she expected otherwise after all these years, now that he was an internationally acclaimed actor. She was happy for him, and she had bought every one of his movies and TV series, though she had never been able to watch them. Even after all this time, she had not gotten completely over him._

“Here it is” Vanessa said when she came out of the bathroom as she handled Jen the container with the sample. She was transformed again when she entered the bedroom, all smiles, calmness and charm. Jen took it and placed it carefully beside the blood samples inside the bag, avoiding looking at her, not wanting to provoke another change of mood in Vanessa.

“I’ll call you tomorrow with the results. Here I’ve written some instructions in case you feel anxious again. I can’t prescribe you anything while we’re not sure if you’re pregnant or not, but this instructions should be enough. If you can’t manage it, call the clinic again, ok?”

Vanessa walked towards Jen slowly, and Jen stiffened, alert. She was not sure why, but this woman scared her like hell.

“Doctor Turner…” Her voice was low, and sweet, almost like a purr. “You know, I… I have to ask you to keep the results of the test private.”

“Of course, Miss Broome. That information is absolutely confidential, and I’m not allowed to share it with anyone unless you’d give me explicit consent.” Jen answered as cautiously as she could, sure that this woman would cause her all kind of troubles if something went wrong.

“Good, good. Because I’d like to give the news to my fiancée in person, you know. He’s so desperate for having a baby that I don’t know what he’d do if I weren’t pregnant.” She took a cheque book from her purse and kept on talking smoothly as she got closer to her, almost as if she was sharing a confidence with a good friend. “I was wondering, doctor… Is there any way of… _guaranteeing_ a positive result for the test? I’m really worried about it, and I would not like to upset him; he’s having a hard time lately and it would be devastating for him. We’re trying so hard to have a baby…” Vanessa covered her face with one hand and wiped away an invisible tear from the corner of her eye, as she scrutinized Jen’s reactions to her words.

Jen was astonished. This woman was trying to pay her for saying she was pregnant. Why would she do that, when barely half an hour ago she was positively sure she was pregnant? Jen didn’t even have to think about it twice. She would never lie about something like that, risking her job and her reputation for someone like Vanessa Broome, no matter how much money she’d offer. But she had to be very cautious in her answer or she’d be in trouble with her.

“I see. Well,” Jen said after taking a deep breath and carefully measuring her words, “maybe we should wait until we have the results. I’ll call you tomorrow, as soon as I have them, and, if you’re pregnant, as you claimed before, we won’t have to worry about that, don’t you think?” At this point, Jen only wanted to leave this house and this woman and never return again.

“Yes, I suppose you are right. How silly of me.” She let go a chuckle before putting the check book inside her purse again and helping Jen to the bedroom door.

She could see Vanessa had not liked her answer, though she had not stopped smiling. Jen turned around and walked the corridor towards the door with an increasing need to leave this place with every passing second.

“All right, then. We’ll talk again tomorrow, as soon as I receive the result of your tests. Good evening, Miss Broome.” Jen offered her hand to Vanessa, who retained it between both her hands as she stared at Jen.

“I’ll be waiting for your call, doctor.” Vanessa’s smile said “It’s been a pleasure to meet you”, but her eyes said loud and clear “don’t fuck with me, honey.” Another shiver run through Jen’s back until Vanessa finally let go of her hands. She turned around and started walking down the stairs, relieved.

She had almost reached the end of the stairs when the front door opened. _This will be her fiancée_ , she thought, and she felt pity for the man who had to suffer this woman’s manipulations.

What Jen did not expect was this unlucky boyfriend to be Tom.


	3. Chapter 3

Jen could not believe it. There was Tom. _Her_ Tom. _No, scratch that, she thought. He’s not my Tom. He never was. He had chosen not to._

She froze in the spot, unable to go down those last steps, naively thinking that if she’d stay quiet, she’d turn invisible. Jen felt the old injury where her heart had been starting to bleed again, reviving and old but not completely forgotten pain. Her heart beat furiously; the room gyrated around her and her legs turned to jelly. She forced herself to grab the bannister and take a deep breath to compose herself again.

Tom did not even notice her. He closed the door and walked directly to the minibar, just beside the stairs in the huge open living room. Jen was observing him as he walked. He was paler that she remembered him to be, and thinner. His hair was now ginger and he had cut his characteristic golden curls. His former baby face was covered by a subtle scruff and a goatee that made him no longer look like a boy, but a man; a tired man, in fact, who walked dragging his feet through the floor as if he was carrying a heavy weight on his back. And the dark circles under his eyes did not help improving his general aspect. His beautiful azure eyes lacked that bright sparkle she had loved so much, and there was no sign of a smile on his face as he took off his jacket and loosened the tie.

Tom poured himself a large shot of whiskey into a glass and let himself fall onto the couch with a deep sigh. He took a sip and leaned his head back until it was resting on the back of the leather couch, facing the roof. He spread his long legs as far as he could (a habit he had not forgotten, she thought), and rested the glass on the arm of the couch as he run his fingers through his hair.

Jen had mastered the art of avoiding watching pictures of him since he left. She had thought she was completely over him, but one day she had found a picture of his portrayal of Loki in a small review in some random magazine, and all the feelings came back, as if they had never left; the rejection, his rude disregard for her, the way he erased her from his life… The pain was as intense as the first day, so she started avoiding magazines, tv shows, and she even had abandoned her social media accounts after he became a celebrity. Too many temptations.

But she had never imagined he’d be like this. He looked completely sunken. What had happened to the happy boy she had known? She felt a sudden need of running towards him to wrap him in her arms, to protect him and tell him that everything would be all right again.

But then she remembered that he was the one who had disappeared. The one who left her waiting for him in a restaurant. The one that did not give a fuck about warning her that he would not go. The one that did not apologize. The one that did not talk to her ever again after that, despite having her phone number and living just a couple of steps from his door. The one that forgot they both were friends, and the one that obviously won’t remember her after so many years.

He did not deserve her pity. So she stood still, breathed out a cathartic “fuck you, Tom”, and waited for a chance to leave unnoticed and feign that this painful visit had never happened.

She started to walk down the stairs slowly, trying to be silent, as she constantly kept her eyes on him. He emptied the rest of the liquor in one gulp and stood up to pour another shot when he noticed some movement on the stairs from the corner of his eye. Jen knew he was going to see her, and she run down the last steps of the stairs. She opened the door and left without looking back, feeling her heart pounding hard and fast inside her chest.

The noise of the door closing behind her was muffled by the sound of a glass cracking against the floor of the living room. Tom stood by the mini bar, barely aware of the broken glass. He thought he had seen someone running down the stairs. Well, not someone. He thought he had seen Jen running out from his house. But when he opened the door, the pathway was empty, and everything was quiet. He rubbed his temples and chuckled, thinking that maybe he had drunk the whiskey too fast. Why the hell would she be here, after all? He closed the door and then, a squeaking voice pierced his ears.

“Tom? Is it you, love? What was that noise?” Vanessa walked down the stairs barefoot, dressed in his almost completely unbuttoned white shirt, and she approached him slowly, purring like a kitten as she grabbed the lapels of his shirt and raised her head to kiss him. Tom gave her a light kiss and withdrew from her, worried about the crystal pieces scattered over the floor.

“It’s nothing, darling. I dropped a glass. Be careful, and don’t step on the crystals. Go upstairs while I clear this mess.” He held her by the waist and, lifting her up, he brought her to the safety of the stairs.

Tom carefully removed all the crystal fragments and, after throwing them into the recycling bin, he fell again on the couch, exhausted. These last months were draining all his energy, physical and mental. Too many rehearsals, filming and interviews, lots of screenplays to check, the castings, Luke scolding him for being so grumpy with the press… He thought he had every reason to be grumpy. All this work was a blessing for his career, but all he needed was to arrive home to a loving wife and their children, and this rhythm of life didn’t even allow him to date the same woman twice. Sometimes he thought he’d never be able to renounce to his work and he’d grow old alone. At least, he had Vanessa. She had always been there for him, but…

He closed his eyes trying to quieten his thoughts down, and felt her sitting by his side, caressing his face and playing with his hair. “Tough day again, love?”

Tom nodded, and let go a deep moan at the feeling of her fingers caressing his head.

“Take, this will help.” She handed him a glass of Jameson as she started kissing his neck, eliciting another moan from him.

“Hmmmm, that feels divine, darling, but I’m exhausted today. I don’t think I can…” He emptied the glass in a long gulp and left it on the side table. He tried to stand up, but Vanessa had other plans.

“Schhhhh, just relax and let me do all the work, then.” She straddled him and held his head between her hands, playing with his hair as she started to kiss him slowly. She licked the lobe of his ear, knowing that it drove him crazy, and then kissed and licked his neck and jawline, until she arrived to his lips. She let his desire grow slowly as she teased his mouth, trapping his upper lip with hers, giving him light kisses and letting her mouth rest on his, waiting for him to kiss her back.

Soon he stopped thinking, and letting himself go, he deepened the kiss. She always knew how to get him. He finally slid his fingers over her bare thighs, raising the hem of her shirt until his hands rested on her ass.

“No panties? You little minx…” He pulled her towards him, wanting to feel her bare pussy against his crotch.

“I just wanted to save you the trouble of having to take them off. Should I go upstairs to put them on?”

She tried to rise from his lap, teasing him, but his hands grabbed her tightly, pushing her down again, as he growled in her ear. “You’re not going anywhere, darling.”

Tom slid his hands up her sides, until his hands cupped her gorgeous breasts. He pinched her nipples, and she rubbed harder against him, moaning in the crook of his neck. She felt his body finally reacting under her. She started unbuttoning his shirt, kissing all the way down his chest until she felt him hardening. She rose from his lap, just to kneel between his legs. She smirked at him as her mouth teased his crotch over the fabric, watching it twitch and grow under her ministrations. She untied his belt and zipper, letting his already hard cock free from the constraining trousers.

She gave his cock a long slow lick, from the base to the tip, and he hissed as his hips jerked against her when she covered the tip with her mouth, sucking it as she flicked her tongue over the base of the glans.

“Oh, God, don’t tease, please…” He let his head fall backwards and let his cock rule over his head for a while. He groaned when her warm mouth wrapped it, bobbing up and down, sucking it deeper and harder every time. She released his cock and started playing with his balls, wrapping them in her hand, and then sucking them as she started rubbing her clit and fingering herself.

She licked the tip of his cock again, but he would not take any more teasing, and as soon as she opened her mouth he grabbed her head, keeping her in place and started fucking her mouth with short but fast thrusts. Her gags and moans vibrating around her cock had him on the edge.

He let her go before he’d lose control, and as she caught her breath, he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her back into his lap. “Ride me, baby.”

She straddled him again, rubbing her pussy against his cock, coating it with her juices before letting him slide inside her. She started rocking her body back and forth, as Tom grabbed her ass and pulled her to move faster and harder. Vanessa started to jump over him, as he placed his thumb on her clit and started rubbing it.

“Oh, God, Tom, I’m going to come, don’t stop, please, don’t…” She stood there, mouthing a quiet scream as her pussy clenched around Tom’s cock. He kept on thrusting upwards until he came inside her with a deep grunt. He leant back on the couch, exhausted, and Vanessa stood on his lap for a while, leaning over his chest and nuzzling his neck as they slowly recovered from the exertion.

He looked at Vanessa lying on his chest, and again, as it happened for some time now, his body was sated and relaxed after sex, but something inside him felt empty, wrong, and the only way he had found to deal with that feeling was in a bottle of Jameson. Tom grabbed Vanessa by her waist and lifted her carefully, until she was resting on the couch. He stood up and after fastening his trousers, went for another drink.

Tom looked at his reflection in the mirror behind the minibar and he saw himself for the first time in weeks, barely recognising himself. The lack of sleep and too much drinking were affecting not only his mind, but also his body. He suddenly felt older than his 31 years, almost ancient, and tired. He touched his face, trying to reconcile himself with the image of that stranger that stared at him from the mirror.

“Enough drinking. You need some sleep, love.” Vanessa hugged him from behind, leaning her head on his back. She let him go and she offered him her hand, for him to follow. “Come.” He knew she was right, and with a nod and a sigh, he took her hand and followed her upstairs.

Tom undressed himself and after a quick shower, slid into bed without saying a single word. Vanessa watched him, staring at the ceiling with his right arm under his head. She saw a tear running down his cheek, and she lied by his side, resting her head on his chest and one leg between his as she run her fingers through his hair trying to soothe him until finally, exhausted, he fell asleep.

She was really worried for him. He was not sleeping, he knackered himself with work and excessive running, and he drank too much too often. She knew what was troubling him, and she also knew he would not be the one to take the decision of breaking up. She wasn’t sure if a baby would bring him back to her, but she would try her best. She had been there for him since the start, when he felt lonely, when he was sad, and when he had something to celebrate, and she’d always be. Though they both knew he wasn’t madly in love with her, and she more than suspected she was his substitute for loneliness, she loved him too much to let him go. She would always fight for him, whatever it’d take.


End file.
